finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bravely Default timeline
This article details the timeline of Bravely Default, Bravely Second: End Layer, and Bravely Default: Praying Brage. The "Anno Orthodoxia" and "EC" are terms presented in-game via journal entries. Bravely Archive is not included as it is an an alternate parallel story to Bravely Default. __TOC__ About 4,6 billion years ago/Age of Myths *Yōko began lurking around Luxendarc, encountering travelers from the Celestial Realm who fled a calamity that occurred on their world. But when a disease the Celestial Beings were studying mixed with a disease native to Luxendarc, Yōko takes it within herself and enters a deep sleep to keep it from infecting the world. In time, Yōko became revered as a goddess. *Cú Chulainn lived and died in that era. *The Empire of Eisen was established and later fell. *The Kingdom of Eternia was established along with the Crystal Adventism. Over 2,400 years ago *Lester DeRosso is born. *The Crystal Adventists reform their faith into the Crystal Orthodoxy, which purged all traces of Crystal Adventism from the world Around AO 0001 *The Crystal Orthodoxy, seeking to claim the Earth Crystal, eliminates the Kingdom of Eternia. House DeRosso fell at the time and Lester DeRosso became an immortal adversity to the faith. *Foundar Geneolgia, the founding leader of the Crystalguard, visited Yōko's shrine and listens to her story during her brief moment of consciousness. Foundar promised Yōko that a descendant of his will find a cure for the disease she carries. Around AO 0404 *Sage Yulyana was born. Around AO 0504 *A fierce war between Lester DeRosso and Sage Yulyana begins. Around AO 0892 *Grandship lands in the sea after its engine shuts down. Around AO 1304 *Mount Fragmentum was rent asunder, opening up a pass to Yulyana Woods. Around AO 1604 *Skystones are discovered. AO 2344 *Norzen Horoskoff was born. AO 2345 *Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII was born. AO 2356 *Qada was born. AO 2357 *Nobutsuna Kamiizumi was born. *Braev Lee is born. AO 2358 *Erutus Profiteur was born. AO 2360 *Argent Heinkel was born. *Daniel Goodman was born. AO 2362 *Mahzer Lee was born. AO 2363 *Dominus Harena was born. AO 2364 *Fiore DeRosa was born. *Eleanor Goodman was born. AO 2365 *Ciggma Khint was born. AO 2367 *Hayreddin Barbarossa was born. AO 2369 *Nikolai Nikolanikov was born. AO 2370 *Ominas Crowe was born. AO 2374 *Einheria Venus was born. AO 2376 *Holly Whyte was born. *Datz Strongberry was born. *Zatz Mightee was born. AO 2377 *Victor S. Court was born. *Griede Geneolgia deciphered Foundar's writings of his meeting with Yōko and decides to honor his ancestor's promise to her out of greed. AO 2378 *Barras Lehr was born. *Mephilia Venus was born. *Owen was born. *Griede Geneolgia, though he acted on his own greed to acquire the riches in her shrine, attempts to honor Foundar's promise to Yōko by giving her the body of his patron's granddaughter to inhabit so he can take her to Eternia. Though Griede manages to win the Orthodoxy's support to bring the girl to their country, despite the pleas from Geist Grace, he ended up causing a world-wide pandemic. This forces Griede, to cover his ties to the event by betraying Yōko as he poisoned everyone on the fleet, sinking the ships while returning to the Eternia Region with an idol of Cú Chulainn among few of Yōko's possessions. AO 2379 *Ringabel/Alternis Dim was born. *Despite Gride's actions to prevent it from going to his homeland, the plague reached the Eternia Region with the Orthodoxy having both Gathelatio and Eternia barricaded while rural villages fell to the disease. AO 2380 *Ringabel was born (global release). *Konoe Kikyo was born. AO 2381 *Agnès Oblige was born (global release). *Olivia Oblige was born. *Bella was born. *Hayreddin Barbarossa runs away from home and starts sea life. *Though the original strain of the disease eventually died out, the Orthodoxy's actions disillusioned a cleric named Braev Lee who supported Geist in his attempt to prevent the plague. Braev left the Orthodoxy and proceeded to work with Norzen to develop a cure to prevent a second wave of the Plague. AO 2382 *Tiz Arrior was born (global release). AO 2383 *Edea Lee was born (global release). AO 2384 *Agnès Oblige was born (Japanese release). *Artemia Venus was born (global release). *Praline à la Mode was born. *Denys Geneolgia was born. AO 2385 *Tiz Arrior was born (Japanese release). *Jackal was born. AO 2386 *Aimee Matchlock was born. * One of Norzen's lab assistants gives birth to Minette Napkatti, subjecting the child to a vaccine derived from cat blood in an experiment that developed a cure for the plague witin a few years time. *Braev meets Sage Yulyana as he and Mahzer are allowed to reside in the Yulyana Woods Needleworks. In time, aligning himself with Yulyana and DeRosso, Breav begins to gather followers to mount an eventual assault on Eternia. *Edea Lee was born (Japanese release). *The Crystal Orthodoxy attempts to perform the Grand Ritual to prevent the Second Plague while reassert themselves as a world power. When Braev learned of this, he acted against Yulyana and DeRosso to mount a direct assault on the Crystal Orthdoxists. In the end, the earth vestal killed, the Anticrystalists take control of the Earth Temple and drive the Orthodoxists to Gathelatio with Braev establishing the Duchy of Eternia. AO 2387 / EC 01 *Yew Geneolgia was born. *Janne Balestra was born. *Artemia Venus was born (Japanese release). *After the Orthodoxy lost Eternia to the newly formed duchy, Griede convinces them to accept their defeat and focus on protecting Gathelatio while disbanding the Crystalguard. However, some of the noble houses refuse to support him and those like House Balestra are eliminated by Griede's private army. Only Janne survived as he was entrusted to his father's squire Angard. While sent to the Eternia Region to deal with former Crystalguards who turned to crime, Griede's men committed atrocities of their own like slaughtering Bella's family. EC 08 *Egil was born. EC 11 *Edea attempted to hunt down an abominable snowman terrorizing the outskirts of Eternia with Alternis before Einheria attempted to retrieve them. But the three are ambushed by the abominable snowman, revealed to be an escaped Golem, and were saved from certain death by Barras. EC 12 *Yewmire Astrae started the civil war in Eisenberg, the duchy offering their support to the Swordbearers by loaning them the Black Blades. However, the Duchy faction suffered a few setbacks from losing the humanoid-dragon soldiers assigned to them to Qada unleashing a poison that wiped out friend and foe alike while reducing the area uninhabitable. EC 16 *''Bravely Default'' takes place. **A series of disasters occur: A Great Chasm where Norende Village stood, Mount Karka erupting and making the way to the Temple of Fire impossible to reach after the Black Blade member Konoe Kikyo was forced to kill the fire vestal, the winds of the Harena Region died out, and the seas poisoned. Remembering what Yulyana and DeRosso told him, Breav perceived it to be a sign of the Harrowing and requested the capture of all vestals. EC 18 *''Bravely Second: End Layer'' takes place. 200 years later *''Bravely Default: Praying Brage'' takes place. 8000 years later *''Bravely Default: Fairy's Effect'' takes place. Category:Chronologies Category:Bravely Default Category:Bravely Second: End Layer Category:Bravely Default: Praying Brage